Firework
by hharrell92
Summary: Kurt and Puck are in a relationship and happy. Until news shakes their world.  Romance, tragedy and later mpeg.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was a normal 16 year old boy, until his dad took him to the hospital.

"Leukemia? What do you mean?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. We need to start chemo as soon as possible, if we want to stop it." Dr. Sanders said.

Kurt nodded and sat numbly through the next two days, he started chemo almost immediately after his diagnosis and it nearly killed him. He threw up everything he ate and then some. He cried as he felt his dad rubbing his back.

" I am so sorry, dad." Kurt apologized, wiping the vomit from his mouth.

" Kurt, it's not your fault." Burt replied, handing him a glass of water.

" I should've taken better care of myself, then maybe this would not have happened."

" Son, you couldn't have stopped it. It's just like with your mom. It's just one of those things that life throws us and we just have to learn how to deal with it."

Kurt nodded.

On monday, much to Kurt's dismay, he went back to school. He was still pushed into lockers and slushied. He was feeling horrible and barely made it through the day. At Glee Club, he knew he had to make his announcement.

"Guys, I've got some news." Kurt said.

Everyone looked up at him. Kurt's eyes fell to Noah.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to quit Glee Club." He said.

"Whatya talking about Hummel? You can't quit." Puck said.

" I don't want to, I have no choice. My dad is getting me a tutor."

"Boo, what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

" I have leukemia. I started chemo on saturday." Kurt replied.

There was a collective silence, then everyone started talking all at once. Some people burst into tears (Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany) and others were just looking at Kurt in disbelief (Finn, Sam, Artie, and Mike). The one person who mattered most to Kurt just sat there staring at the floor.

"Guys, guys, guys, let Kurt talk." Mr. Schue said .

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

" So this means that you won't be able to go to regionals?" She said.

"Girl, are you stupid? He could be dying and all you care about is a competion?" Mercedes shouted, standing up and hugging Kurt.

"You're gonna be fine, little bro." Finn whispered.

Slowly everyone, except Puck and Rachel got up and hugged Kurt. Puck sat there in shock. Kurt Hummel, the one person, besides his mom and sister he loved more than life itself, was sick and could possibly be dying. Tears silently rolled down his face and Kurt looked up at him, crying more. They met in the middle of the room and hugged. Puck held onto him as tight as possible. They sat on the floor and Kurt sat on his lap. "Please don't leave me." Puck whispered, brushing hair from Kurt's face.

" I'll never leave you, I promise. I love you, Noah." Kurt replied.

"Boo, when did you start dating Puck?" Mercedes asked.

" Three months ago. We kept it a secret , because I didn't want him to be ridiculed like I've been. I love him."

" And I love Kurt. He's changed me in ways I never thought possible."

For the rest of the day, the Glee Club stayed in the choir room and just goofed off and sang random songs.

" Kurt, can I drive you home?" Puck asked.

" I have to go to the hospital. I have treatment everyday at 4:30 except saturday and sunday." Kurt replied.,

"I'm gonna go with you."

"Noah, you don't have to. It's not very pretty."

"Kurt, I don't care. I love you and I want to be there for you."

" Alright, but if it gets too bad, you'll stop, okay?"

"Fine."

Kurt got into the passenger seat of his car and reluctantly gave Puck the keys. Puck drove to the hospital and looked at Kurt's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Puck asked.

" I hate this place. It's were my mom died." Kurt whispered.

Puck pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you. I wish I could take it away from you."

Kurt nodded and gently kissed Puck.

"We need to go." Kurt said.

They got out of the car and went into the hospital. Kurt was led into a room and hooked up to and i.v. and catheter.

" The catheter allows us to not have to poke you everytime." The nurse said.

"Alright. What are some side effects of the chemo?" Kurt asked.

Both Kurt and Puck listened to what the nurse said. Puck held Kurt when he found out he'd loose his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters or Firework. Ryan Murphy and Katy Perry do.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had theatre camp and was being lazy.

"Guys, we need to do something for Kurt." Mercedes said, at the next Glee practice.

" I have a song." Puck said.

"Alright guys. You rehearse it and I'll make sure Kurt is here." Mr. Schue said.

Puck led the group with the song. At the endof rehearsal, Mr. Schue announced that Kurt would be able to be at rehearsal on friday. When Kurt called to see if Puck wanted to go to treatment with him, Puck said that he had something else to do and was sorry. He actually had to help the club get ready for the performance.

"Dad, I don't want to go back to the school. I've already said goodbye to the school. If I want to see my friends, they'll come over." Kurt protested.

"Son! Please hush. I'm just the messanger." Burt replied.

Kurt huffed in frustration and pulled his jacket closer to his body.

"You alright?" Burt asked.

" Just got a chill." Kurt replied.

They made it to the auditorium. The lights onstage were off and the stage was empty.

"Hey Kurt, how'ya feeling?" Mr. Schue asked, walking up to the pair.

"Alright. Just tired. Chemo's kicking my butt." He replied.

" I appreciate you coming here to see what your friends are doing."

Kurt nodded and found a seat directly in the middle, while his dad and Mr. Schue stayed back.

" Kurt,this is for you. We're gonna be there for you no matter what, little bro." Finn said, over the speaker system.

Kurt smiled as Puck walked out onstage and began to sing.

'_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<em>

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>

Mercedes joined Puck onstage.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>

Finn joined the pair.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>

Everyone else walked out and sang the chorus.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

By this time, tears had welled up in Kurt's eyes. Tina stepped up and sang her solo.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

Rachel was next.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>

Brittany finished the verse.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

Everyone sang the chorus again. Quinn and Sam were next to sing.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<em>

Everyone sang the chorus again. Artie and Santana finished the song.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Mr. Schue and Burt were crying while Kurt was sobbing. Puck stepped off the stage and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Kurt said.

"No problem. We want you to get better." Artie said.

"Me too, guys. I'm not gonna abandon you. We can still have parties and I'll come see you at Sectionals, Regionals and if I'm up to it, Nationals." Kurt said.

"We hope you are up to it, but will understand if you can't make it." said.

Kurt nodded and allowed Puck to pull him into his lap. 


End file.
